


Return Back to Me

by kleineelch



Series: Bits and Pieces of the Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Reunion, fluff with a touch of angst, post-Adamant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the fade, the Inquisitor reunites with her Commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Back to Me

Roisin wasn't sure she would ever get used to the stares that were constantly on her. These ones were different though. Many may have not even realize the significance of her returning from the Fade alive and unchanged, only glad that they still had a symbol to rally behind. Those that did, however, were almost throwing themselves at her with cries of "Most Exalted!" and "Lady Herald!"

 

All Roisin knew was that she wanted ten minutes of silence and being utterly alone. Everything that had happened there in the Fade was now echoing through her head, and all anyone wanted was for her to speak on the Wardens and what had taken place.

 

_'If they wanted a different decision, maybe they should not have sprung the question on me not half an hour after my return to this world._ ' Roisin thought bitterly, as she thought of the look on Cassandra's face when she accepted the Wardens into the service of the Inquisition. She had made her way to a crate to sit down, but her decision drew even more people to her. Wardens swearing fealty, soldiers complaining about something or another, her friends trying to get close enough to give her something to eat.

 

"Inquisitor!" A soldier called out to her as she started to upend a waterskin for her first drink in hours. The water splashed over her face more than it got in her mouth. Roisin wondered if she cared if anyone saw that this was the reason she finally broke down into tears.

 

"Report." Her voice cracked on the word as she found a clean scrap of fabric to dry herself. She was disgusted at how much muck and grime she felt being removed, and felt a little better about her mishap.

 

"We managed to capture the Tevinter mage after you...disappeared into the rift." He hesitated, as if unsure of what he had seen. "He's under full templar guard and awaiting your judgment."

 

"Fine." Roisin sighed, wishing they would just leave her alone. "Dismissed."

 

"Ahh, the Commander would also...like to know of your return, Inquisitor." The soldier fidgeted. "Meaning no disrespect my Lady, but us soldiers would be very, uh, relieved if you could go to him as soon as you are able."

 

_'Shit_.' Roisin felt her stomach plummet. With all that had happened, she hasn't had a chance to think of Cullen and how he had managed the battle. "Lead me to him please, um..."

 

"Errol, your worship."

 

Roisin tried to give him a small smile. "Thank you Errol. I'm ready when you are."

 

Having a moment to sit was all well and good, but standing provided a new rush of soreness as her body had a chance to catch up from earlier. Roisin stumbled as she followed the soldier through a ruined courtyard, catching herself on a pillar before she made an unfortunate trip to the ground.

 

' _How many did we lose to regain this place?_ ' She wondered as they made their way slowly through a ruined courtyard, injured soldiers being treated while others assembled the fallen in a long row. _'I hope it's worth it in the end._ '

 

"The Commander is just over there." Errol said pointing to a tent that had to have been set up after the battle had moved from the area. She nodded as he gave her a salute. "We're all real glad you came back."

 

"As am I. Take care." Roisin waved him off before sinking down onto a pile of rubble. The walk had drained all of her energy, and while the distance to the tent was negligible, she knew there was no way she would make it unassisted at this point. Besides, it was far quieter in this section than where she had come from the breach.

 

It should have come as no surprise, Roisin realized with a sigh, that the peace was soon broken. Shouting erupted from the tent, and she worked to focus on just what the voices were saying.

 

"-can't be serious!" A female voice called out, one Roisin failed to recognize.

 

“The messenger swore it was true! He said he heard it from one of the Wardens that was in the standoff.” A male voice bellowed, belonging to a man Roisin knew to be one of the field commanders. Ser Jordan, or something like that.

 

“Well who would have given them that information? It’s not like-” The woman shouting was cut of by a more familiar voice.

 

“The Inquisitor would have been the only one who could give that order.” Cullen was talking over them now, and the rest of the voices faded as their commanding officer spoke. “There has been no word from our messengers that the Herald has...been found.” Roisin winced. She could hear in his voice how hard it was for Cullen to admit that. “Until that happens, we keep the Wardens under close watch. Double the guard for the mage as well. I want nothing to happen to him. Dismissed.”

 

There was no time for her to react as the flap of the tent opened to reveal a battle weary Cullen. Roisin noted that his armor was scuffed and covered in blood. He had abandoned his familiar fur lined cloak and was rolling his right shoulder, though it looked like there was no outward injury to his person. Some tension she didn’t know she was holding released itself with that thought. Her commander had not moved from the front of the tent; had not looked up from the ground as he ran a gauntleted hand through his matted hair.

 

Doing her best to stay steady, Roisin pushed herself up from where she sat, disturbing some rubble in the process. Cullen’s head snapped up, searching for the source of the noise. When his eyes finally landed on her, Roisin felt all of a sudden shy. Her legs shook with the effort of keeping herself upright, and she contemplated sitting back down. Instead, she took a shaky step forward.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Roisin croaked out, her throat dry from the acrid air. Cullen stood frozen as he watched her make her way to him. “I--was busy. I’m-” Her toe found a pile of rubble and she was unable to find her footing before she began to fall.

 

For a man his size, Roisin was impressed at just how fast Cullen moved to catch her. Her knees just brushed the ground, before she was pulled back up. There was no time to thank him however, as he drew her into his arms for a searing kiss. Roisin was glad he was holding her so tightly, because she knew she would not have had the ability to stand under the fury of his kiss.

 

Roisin was aware of the whooping of the soldiers, but it didn’t seem to deter Cullen in the slightest. When he finally pulled away, he let out a small breath of a laugh.

 

“I’m glad you’re back Inquisitor.” His voice was soft and the corner of his mouth was turning up into a smile.

 

“I get a welcome like that, and it’s just _Inquisitor_?” Roisin gripped onto him tighter, trying to regain her own ballance. It was hard to try and act calm when her heart was singing with joy at being reunited with Cullen. He hummed and leaned over for another kiss, this one far more gentle and tender.

 

“I am very, very glad you are back Roisin.” Cullen murmured in her ear after they separated, still holding her tightly to him. “Please don’t worry me like that again.”

 

Roisin swallowed against the sudden prickling of tears that she had been holding back since she returned. After all that had happened today, being supported in her Commanders arms was the first shred of comfort she had found.

 

“I’ll do my best.” She whispered into Cullen's shoulder. Another kiss was placed on her temple.

 

“That's all I ask.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated. You can find me on tumblr at musicaljinx where I love to chat with people. Cheers!


End file.
